Love can last forever
by NikitaGaudet
Summary: Here, gone but not lost. Bella Swan a 17 year old in love. After being with Jakey will she still have feelings for him? B/J, B/E. R/E, A/J


Don't own anything but plot. All human

Bpov:

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but every calls me Bella. I'm seventeen and have brown eyes and brown hair. I live in Forks Washington with my dad, and brother Emmett. My mom, Renee, ran away with a baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Emmett and my dad, Charile are very protective of me. They scare every guy around me, friend or more. Jacob Black, my boyfriend, passed the test.

"Bella! Jake's here!" Emmett yells

"Okay!" I say grabbing my purse and running down stairs.

"Bells you look good," Jake says checking out my black mini skirt and black tank top.

"Thanks Jake" I smile kissing him on the cheek.

"Ready?" he asks

"Yeah one sec." I say turning to Emmett and my dad "Be back later, okay?"

"Be back by ten," my dad says eyeing Jake "And NO funny things."

"Yes sir," Jake says leading me to his car. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Dinner and a movie?" I ask

"Seattle?"

"Sure!" I smile. Some people think im always mad, sad or just a plain bitch. Jake always takes my happy, funny girl out. When he isn't pissing me off.

"Okay," he says turning the car on. About twenty mins later "So, what were you doing with Mike Newton yesterday?"

"Nothing, he asked to have my Biology notes." I say truthfully.

"Newton is always trying to get in your pants," he growls

"Okay Jake enough, no more jealous over me talking to other guys, because I will talk to them no matter what! I just can't hang out with Alice and Rose all the time! You can't stop me!" I yell. Jake slapped me.

"Bella I'm so sorry,"

"No your not, stop the car." I say calmly. I felt the burning of my cheek coming the same force as the burning inside of me. He pulls the car over.

"Were done, goodbye Jacob." I say, I never call him Jacob it's always Jake, or Jakey.

"Bella wait," he says as I get out of the car, he grabs my arm

"Jacob let go of me now,"

"Not till you are my girlfriend again."

"That's not going to happen," I say getting my arm free

"What are you going to do walk back to Forks?" he yells as I walk away "Bella!" he yells after me. I keep walking. I looked up at a sign, _Forks 10m away_

I will just call Alice, I think getting my cell phone out of my purse.

"_Bella? What wrong?" _Alice anwsers in full panic mode.

"Why would anything be wrong?" I say

"_Your calling on Friday night, aren't you with Jake?"_

"No Jacob and I broke up, and I'm walking on highway 109"

_"Rose and I will be right there, stay put!"_ Alice yells into the phone and I hear a car starting

"Okay, see you soon," I say hanging up. 30 mins later. **Beep, Beep!** a car behind me rings. I look up to see Rosalie's BMW. Alice and Rose are my best friends. Rosalie Hale is the tall blonde model figure type girl and she can be bitchy but mess with her friends/family she will beat your face. Alice Cullen, is the pixie type with jet black hair, she shops alot. She is like Rose, mess with her Friends and Family she will BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! Though she may be small, she can take down my brother Emmett.

"Hey guys," I say sitting in the front seat,

"Your soaked!" Alice says in a annoying tone.

"Its raining!" I say back in the same tone.

"Let's get you home," Rose smiles going back to my house, one part for me but the other is for Emmett she loves him. He likes her too but is scared to say anything, so is she. The half in hour was slient, but then we pulled up in my drive way.

"What are you doing back with Rose and Alice?" my dad asks when we get in the front door.

"Jacob and I broke up after he slapped me, because I yelled at him for being jealous. Then I got out of the car and started walking, and called them." I say all at once.

"I will kill him!" Emmett yells walking down stairs with Alice's brother Edward Cullen and Rose's brother Jasper Hale (Alice's boyfriend also)

"Emmett don't, I'm never talking to him again." I say starting to cry

"Bella you have a red mark on your face," Emmett says grabbing my face, trying not to hurt me.

"I don't care," I say turning my face towards Edward and Jasper. Edward has bronze hair that looked like he ran his fingers threw it all the time, which he did. His green eyes were like pools, you could always get lossed in. Jasper was Rose's twin, and had blue eyes and blonde hair he was lean but strong. "I'm going to bed," I say walking up stairs. I looked out my window to see Alice, Rose and Jasper get into Rose's car. Where's Edward?

"Bella?" Edward calls knocking on my door. Speak of the devil.

"Yeah?" I say with my tears falling. Edward and Alice were twins, like Rose and Jasper. Edward, Alice are 17 and Rose, Jasper and Emmett are 18. They failed to be with us.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I say wiping my tears away.

"Bella, why did he do this?"

"He got jealous over Mike Newton talking to me yesterday, and I yelled at him so he slapped me. I said were over then started walking home," I say looking into his eyes.

"Bella that gives him no right to do that," he says looking at my red cheek, that still hurt.

"I know, but it was my fault." I say crying more.

"No it's not," he says coming over to my bed and pulling me onto his lap. He started to rub my back to calm me down, which start to work. "Bella you derve a guy that will love you always and know that you will love them no matter if you talk to guys or not."

"I know, but there are hard to find," I laugh

"Look in front of you," he says. I turn to look at him, he was looking into my eyes. "Bella.."

"Edward..." I say when he crashes his lips to mine. I started to kiss him back after recovering my thoughts. He soon pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry I did tha-" he started but I cut him off

"Don't be." I say kissing him again.

"What about Jacob?" he asks pulling back

"I hate him," I say pouting

"Same," he smiles making me smile

"EDWARD!" Emmett yells opening my door to fine his little sister in his best friends lap. Uh Oh! "What's going on here?"

"Edward made me feel better." I smile to my brother "I guess I'll see you later Edward," I say getting up off his lap.

"Bye Bella, lets go play video games Em," Edward says winking at me then leaving. After they left my phone rang, _Jake_ flashed on the screen. I press the green button.

"_Bella I'm so sorry for hitting you and yelling at you I love you and want to be with you always, please, please take me back. I'm nothing without you and I will die without you!_" he says at once. Alice speed.

"Jacob..."

"_What happen to Jakey?_"

"I don't know you tell me" I say hanging up the phone and starting to cry again. I took my knees up to my chest and sat there crying then my phone rang again this time a text from Alice.

_Are you okay?-_Alice

_Jacob called me asking to take him back-_Bella

_What did you say?-_Alice

_I don't want him back.-_Bella

_You should date someone else!-_Alice

_Haha. Who would want me?-_Bella,My thoughts drifted to Edward.

_My brother!-_Alice

_Yeah we kissed tonight,-_Bella

_You kissed my brother EW!-_Alice

_Now you know how Rose feels-_Bella,Alice and Jasper have been dating for 2 years.

_Wait till Rose kisses Emmett-_Alice

_I won't care, thats gross though-_Bella

_Haha, so you like Edward?-_Alice

_I don't know-_Bella

_He likes you!-_Alice

_Haha I got that part-_Bella

_Okay well night love ya-_Alice

_Love ya too pixie-_Bella

The feelings I had for Edward came back with more force than ever.

_Hey Bella after Em falls asleep can I come talk to you?-_Edward

_Sure-_Bella

He wants to talk to me! My phone rang with Jacob's ring tone. I didn't anwser it and he lefted a voice mail.

"_Bella, I didn't know what to think when I hit you, I shouldn't have please forgive me. If you don't I will kill myself. Please Bella! I love you Bells! We have known each other for 7 years! Don't let this small thing come between us!_" He yells into the thing? He hit me.

_Jacob, never call me or text me or talk to me again! This wasn't a small thing! I hate you Jacob Black and I will tell my dad about you saying 'I'll kill myself'-_Bella

"Dad!" I yell

"Yeah Bells?"

"Jacob just left me a voice mail. Come here and listen!" I yell. He came in my room as did Emmett and Edward. I played it for them and waited.

"I'm going to call Billy right now, this isn't some small thing." my dad says leaving me, Edward and Emmett alone.

"Your not getting back with him are you?" Emmett asks

"Hell Nah" I say looking at Edward who smiled at what I said.

"Hey Bells you okay?" Emmett asks

"Yeah I'm fine, go back to bed." I smile, hopeing he would fall asleep fast.

"Okay, night Bells," he says kissing my forehead and walking out.

"Night Bella see you later," Edward says kissing my good cheek walking out as well. 10 mins after getting ready for bed I laid down in my bed, then my cheek started burning again. I jumped up and ran toward my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a huge red mark in the shape of a hand.

"Ow," I say running my finger over it

"Don't do that," Edward says behind me "He is going to pay for that," he says grabbing a wet cloth and cleaning the red mark.

"From Emmett and my dad." I breathe

"And me." he says smirking "I'm going to hurt him, for hurting a beautiful girl,"

"Edward you don't have to hurt him, just do one thing for me," I whisper

"What?"

"Kiss me," I say then he crashes his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up onto my bathroom counter. His hands were on my legs and moving up. The one kiss turned into a make out session.

"Bella..." he pulls back.

"What?" I say breathless

"I don't think we should do this," he says pressing his forehead to mine.

"What why?"

"Because, just because," he says letting go me. I sit on the bathroom sink staring at him.

"If thats...how you feel." I say holding back tears

"Bella I'm not right for you, not now." he says kissing my forehead then walking out of the bathroom, and bedroom. Not right for me? What the hell does that mean? I laid down in my bed and brought my knees to my chest and cried, for Jacob and me breaking up and Edward breaking my heart all in one night.**I need to pick better men**.. I fell asleep shortly after I finished crying.

"Bella...Bella..." Someone says shaking me.

"Huh What?" I ask opening my eyes to see Alice and Rosalie. "What do you guys want?"

"Morning to you to sunshine," Rose smiles

"I mean why are you guys here at," I paused look at the clock "At 9 in the morning?"

"Were here to take you SHOPPING!" Alice yells, probly waking Emmett, and...Edward.

"No." I say getting up

"Look at you!" Rose says, I could feel the bags under my eyes and the eye liner stains on my cheeks. I looked in the mirror in my bathroom, sure enough my cheeks were black and eyes were dull. My beautiful brown hair was up in a messy bun.

"We need to get you back and ready for you know who," Alice winks at me, she ment her brother.

"No. I'm fine." I say threw my teeth

"Hunny you look at something out of Jasper's shower, or Emmett's" Rosalie laughs

"Thanks but I'm fine after a shower. Why don't you guys go hang out with Emmett and...Edward" I say, it was hard saying Edwards name.

"What did Edward do?" Alice asks not missing a single beat.

"Nothing. Now I need a shower. Bye." I say closing the door. I striped down and got into the hot water, letting it cool my back. I got out when it was cold and wrapped a towel around me walking out of the bathroom and into my closet. I choose skinny jeans and a blue top that showed a little bit of my belly. I walked out of my closet and brushed my hair, letting it curl around my face. Then put a bit of brown eye make up and eye liner on my eyes. I looked in the mirror and saw, the old Bella. Before dating Jacob. after going out with him I thought I needed to change, I then turned to a major slut. I walked down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of Rose's pancakes. I walked into the kitchen to find Alice and Rose at the stove and the boys at the table eating pancakes. "Hi guys," I say waving to them, I couldn't help but let my eyes fall on Edward.

"Now that's the Bella we know," Alice smiles hugging me

"Hey SISTER!" Emmett greets me

"Hey Bella," Jasper says with his mouth full, real classy Jasper

"Nice Jasper," I smirk

"Hello Bella," Edward greeted me

"Edward," I fake smile

"So! Anyway Bella do you want to go shopping with me and Rose?" Alice asks before anything more awkward happened.

"No thanks Alice I think I might stay home and read or watch a movie," I say wondering if she would let me.

"Bella! You can come over to my house and watch one with us," she smiles putting her hands on her hips.

"Alice...no" I whine

"Alice, she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." Edward says smiling at him. What is he bi-polar?

"I don't need your help," I growl wiping the smile of his face.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Edward asks  
"Whatever." I say walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Bella please what I said last night, it's just I guess, I'm not really single. Yet!" Edward says coming into the living room with me.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I mean Tanya and I are still dating...somewhat." I think he is lying but I can't be sure.

"Somewhat?"

"Yes, because since she moved to Seattle we haven't seen alot of each other and I don't want to be with her and she likes me alot." he explains very fast.

"So once again I'm just a toy no one wants after a barbie comes along?"

"Yes, I mean no, UGH Bella listen to me please."

"No I'm done listening to you Edward." I snap running up to my room. I slammed the door, while locking it and started to cry. The next second I heard people outside my door.

_"Edward what the hell did you say to Bella?" Alice yells_

_"Nothing just that Tanya and I are still dating." Edward says back_

_"IDOIT!" Rose screams "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER THE TRUTH!"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream

"Bella hunny open the door please." Rose says calmly.

"No! GO AWAY!" I cried

"Bella it's me Emmett." Emmett calls. I unlocked the door and dragged my brother in and locked the door once more. I hugged him if life was almost to it's end. "Bells what happen?" he says sitting on my bed pulling me on his lap.

"After you and dad lefted...Edward and I talked and he kissed me...I liked him for awhile, then when Jacob came along I pushed the feelings aside. But after he kissed me the feelings came back with more power...Then he told me he wasn't right for me, not now anyway. Which I don't know what it means. I cried myself to sleep and now I never want to talk to him again." I rant/sob to my big burly brother

"Wow...all this because..." he thinks outloud

"Because of what?"

"He didn't want me to tell you. Or anyone for that matter."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, but you shouldn't hate Edward."

"I don't hate Edward thats the problem."

"Then what do you..."

"I love him...I think?"

"Bella..."

"What,"

"You shouldn't. Trust me."

"I know he is with Tanya."

"Yeah sure...I got to go Bells love you," he says too quickly then jumping up and walking out.

"What was that about?" I ask outloud to no one. **knock knock!** I look up to see Alice.

"Are you okay?" Alice asks

"Yeah I think. Is your brother still here?"

"No, he lefted."

"Oh I need to talk to him. Now." I say getting up and running down stairs. I grabbed my keys and ran into the rain.

"BELLA DON'T!" Alice and Rose yelled. I drove as quickly as I could, not wanting to be caught for speeding, only because my dad was the cheif of police. I drove up towards the Cullen's beautiful white house. Esme and Carlisle, there parents, love deco. Though Carlisle is a doctor. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Bella dear what brings you here?" Esme asks opening the door

"Is Edward here?" I ask

"No dear he went to the airport." she says

"Airport?" I ask

"Yeah he is going to Alaska with our cousins," she explains "Didn't he tell you?"

"No he didn't," I say trying not to let the tears fall.

"Oh dear I'm sure he wanted too," she smiles

"Thanks Esme, I'll see you later," I fake smile walking backwards. Nothing was right, why did he leave without telling me? I was soaking wet and didn't know what to do with myself. I opened my house door to find Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper on the couch curled up together which surpised me because Emmett had his arms around Rose.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asks right away  
"No." I snap dragging me up the stairs. Why wouldn't he tell me...maybe he did, maybe when he said "Bella I'm not right for you, not now. " When he said that it must've ment that he was leaving and that was his goodye. GAH! UGH! GAH! Why does every guy make ME leave or leave THEM selfs. As soon as I laid on my bed the tears came, but it's only 5:00pm so I didn't let sleep over come me.

"Bella?" a voice came behind my door

"Y-yeah?" I ask my voice giving away that i'd been crying.

"It's me Alice, can I come in?" she asks

"Yeah," I say rolling on my side that wasn't facing the door.

"Bella...you found out didn't you?" she says sitting on the side on my bed

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I ask back

"He didn't want us to, because he wanted to then last night when Jacob, hit you, he didn't want to hurt you more." Alice explains

"But leaving without a goodbye will make me happy?" I all but yell

"Call him..."she says leaving the room. Call him why didn't I think of that. Stupid pixie. "You love me." she says reading my mind. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dailed Edward's number.

"_Hello?_" A girl's voice calls into the phone

"I-is Edward there?" I ask

"_Eddie? Oh he isn't here at the moment, he is in the shower. But I can get him to call you back. Who is calling?_" The girl asks

"No need." I say

"_Oh okay bye!_" the girl says hanging up. Who would he be with? Tanya? I dailed Tanya's number and waited

"_Hi you have reached Tanya, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Bye bye!_" her voice mail called in my ear.

"Hi Tanya it's Bella I was wondering if you've seen Edward, call me back soon. Bye." I messaged. I waited, though nothing came back. I got up and looked in the mirror. I cleaned the eye liner off my cheeks and what's left of my make up. I dragged myself out of my room and down the stairs to find no one was home...might as well just sit on the couch watching movies...

**2 months later!**

It's been 2 month's since seeing him...I don't allow myself to speak or think his name. Jacob and I haven't got back together or talked really, he is now dating Leah Clearwater. Not that I care, but I haven't talked to anyone much in the last 2 months. Alice and Rose still come to the house and talk to me, well try to get me to talk, they try to cheer me up but nothing works.

"Bella, Rose and Alice are here..." my dad yells up to me. I just sat there in the chair near my window.

"Hey Bella..." Rose says coming in my room. I nod at her and Alice. "Bella please talk to us, you haven't talked in 2 months,"

"Rose, she is hurting." Alice says defending me. I gave her a small half smile half frown in thanks. But Rose was right I talked to no one, if I did it was texting.

"Alice, she needs to know we can help her. Thats why she is coming out with us tonight." Rose says smirking at me

"Yeah we can go dancing, then we can sleep over at my house," Alice says. I couldn't go to her house, he had lived there.

"No." I whisper

"What did you say Bella?" Rose asks

"I said no, I can't go to your house Alice," I say more loud

"Please Bella, you will only be in the living room, my room and kitchen. Not in his music room or bedroom." Alice begged

"Fine, but if we go dancing im not talking to any guys." I say threw my teeth.

"OKAY! let's go to Rose's to get ready." Alice smiles. Her and Rose pull me downstairs. "Charlie, is it okay if Rose and I take Bella dancing then to my hosue for a sleepover?"

"Sure, but if it's okay I would like Emmett and Jasper to go, you girls don't need to be in Seattle alone." my dad says smiling.

"EMMETT!" Alice and Rose yell

"What? PMSing so soon?" Emmett says walking downstairs.

"No your coming with us dancing then to my house for a sleepover with Jasper, Rose, and BELLA!" Alice squeaks

"Okay anything to get Bells out," Emmett smiles at me

"Let's go to Rose's!" Alice yells pulling me, Rose and Emmett toward Rose's BMW. Let's see were all 18 and 19 now, since my birthday was last month and Alice's was last week. We all can drink. "So who want's to be the safe driver?" Alice asks

"Jasper will," Rose says, since Jasper doesn't drink ever.

"Okay then Bella, were getting you drunk." Alice says.

"Whatever." I say looking out the window.

"Does?" Emmett asks Rose and Alice

"No." they say together.

"Oh," he says. I didn't ask "Is?" WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE ONE WORD QUESTIONS?

"Yes," Alice says smiling at me. We soon pulled into Rose's driveway. Alice then dragged me to Rose's room while Rose and Emmett went to talk to Jasper. "Don't worry Bella, we will make guys fall all over you." Alice smiles

"Yeah they will, because there drunk." I smirk

"That was almost a smile." Rose says walking into her room.

**4 hours later**

"Are you done?" I ask.

"One more thing." Alice says finishing my make up. I was now wearing a blue mini dress, with black high heels and my make up made me look more pale.

"Thanks," I say without a tone.

"Okay lets go!" Alice and Rose shout together, we were all wearing the same outfit but Alice's was purple and Rose's was red.

"Emmett, Jasper are you two ready?" Alice asks

"Yeah one sec." Jasper says opening the door, he quickly kissed Alice and walked down the stairs hand and hand with her. Emmett and Rosalie did the same, I dragged myself behind them. We all got into Rose's BMW Rose, Alice in the front and Jasper, Emmett and I in the back. I took the window seat so Jasper was stuck in the middle of two Swans. "Don't worry Bella you will have a good time," Jasper whispers

"Sure." I whisper back, starring out the window became boring so I looked at the back of Rose's seat. Alice turned on the radio to get rid of the quiet. _Angels on the moon by: Thriving Ivory _came on, this song always made me feel better and stop thinking of him. I sang along when the song finished everyone was looking at me. "What?" I ask

"I forgot how beautiful you sing," Rose smiles

"Same here." Alice says getting a nod from Emmett and Jasper.

"Thanks," I say blushing

"I missed you blushing," Emmett smiles. Everything went quite but the radio. We pulled into the night club 'Breaking Dawn' and parked the car. I got out as did everyone else and started walking towards the door.

"ID's?" the man asked us. We showed him them and walked in the club. Rose and Alice pulled me onto the dance floor while the guys sat at one of the tables. I noticed as I started dancing Emmett was looking for someone. About 20 mins later...

"Who is Emmett looking for?" I ask Rose, she just smiled.

"I don't know, maybe he is looking for a girlfriend," Alice laughed

"Hey that's not nice," Rose frowns

"Don't worry he loves you," I smirk

"Smile." Alice says. I smiled a small smile.

"I tired, I'm going to get a drink and sit down," I say walking away, they didn't stop me which was weird. I walked up to the bar, showed the bartener my ID and asked for four beers and a 7up. (For Jasper). I walked to the table where Emmett and Jasper were, there was also another man with his hood up. I sat down next to Emmett and the other man. I gave Emmett a beer, Jasper the 7up and I opened my own beer. "I'm sorry if I have known you were here I could have go you one." I say to the man.

"It is okay," the man says with the voice I haven't heard in 2 months "Hello Bella," he says pulling down his hood to show his beautiful green eyes and bronze hair.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask my voice only a whisper

"I moved back, because I knew leaving was the wrong thing to do." he smiles. I stay quiet not trusting my thoughts or voice. "I missed you Bella,"

I couldn't handle this I got up and tried to walk out.

"Bells sit down," Emmett says

"No, I'm leaving." I say

"I'll drive you home," Edward says

"No." I snap

"Please Bella let me explain."

"Explain what? How you left me after kissing me, bring back all the feelings I have for you. And without even a goodbye, and now you think you can come back and say sorry, and everything will be better? WRONG, I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" I yell at him making everyone stop dancing and drinking and look at us. He just looked at me like I slapped him, which I wanted to. And kiss him, **NO BELLA STOP**. I took one last look at him and stomped out of the club. I sat in Rose's car and cried for everything that just happened. **Knock Knock!** I looked up and saw Alice knocking on the window. I unlocked the door and moved over so she could sit down.

"Oh Bella," she says hugging me

"Did you guys mean for him to be there?" I ask

"We thought thats what you wanted." she says

"You could've asked me," I sob

"I'm sorry it was my idea, I should've told you that he was coming home," she says starting to cry, and Alice Cullen never crys

"Don't cry Alice."

"Why? I made my best friend hate me." she sobs

"No you didn't you stupid brother did," I say

"He is stupid." she smiles "He shouldn't have left, you're a great girl,"

"Thanks, and man Jaspers lucky," I smile

"Will you please come back in?"

"He is in there, and I made a fool out of myself,"

"So, no one cares. And don't talk to him," Alice smiles

"Okay fine, but I want to get drunk out of my fucking mind!" I say smirking

"That's the Bella I know, let's go," she says opening the car door.

"Coming," I sigh following her back into the club. I looked around and my eyes fell on Edward, Emmett, Rose and Jasper at the table. My eyes fulled with tears but I kept them back. Alice pulled my arm towards the table and sat down beside Edward and Rose. I sat on the other side of Rose, then Emmett moved his seat towards mine.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear. I gave him a shy nod and began drinking beer after beer. My phone went off in my pocket, I took it out and looked at the screen.

_We need to talk-_Edward

_Nothing to talk about-_Bella

_Please Bella, your staying at my house tonight can I talk to you after everyone falls asleep?-_Edward Maybe I could play with his heart like he did mine.

_Why not now? Outside?-_Bella

_Okay be there in a min-_Edward. This will be fun. Edward walked out and I followed him.

"Bella I can't say how sorry I am for leaving without telling you-" he says but I cut him off with my lips crashing to his. He started to kiss me back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't break his heart I love him to much and all my feelings I was trying to hide came back to the surface. I couldn't hurt him like he hurt me, I needed him in my life!

"Bella I thought you hated me?" he says pulling back

"I don't hate you Edward I never did, never will,"

"Then what do you think of me?"

"I love you." I say

"Bella you shouldn't." he says "I hurt you,"

"I don't care about that, I mean yes it hurt but seeing you has never made me mad and sad at the same time. I love you Edward Authony Masen Cullen forever and nothing you do is going to change that." I say looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Bella you're the best thing ever in my life and leaving you was pain for me as well. I love you Isabella Marie Swan." he says grabbing my hand

"HEY BELLA!" a drunken voice yells I look over and see Jacob. SHIT!

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I ask him still holding Edwards hand.

"What are you doing with Cullen?" Jacob asks

"Talking what the hell do you want Black." Edward snapped

"I want her so buzz off," Jacob says

"No Jacob leave now." I snap

"Come on baby you know how much fun we had." Jacob says in a 'sexy' voice

"No Jacob i'm with Edward," I say smiling up at Edward who was smiling back at me.

"It's Jakey to you baby," Jacob says grabbing my hand that Edward was holding. I riped it out of his sweaty hand and started walking to Rose's car. "BELLA IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP I WILL KILL YO-" Jacob yells but is cut off. I look back to see Edward on top of Jacob punching him. I ran in the club.

"EMMETT, JASPER!" I yelled they saw and heard me and ran towards me

"What?" they asks

"Edward. Jacob. Fight." I say pushing them towards the two boys. Rose and Alice following.

"Edward stop man," Emmett says trying to pull Edward off of Jacob. "EDWARD!" He finally got him off and Jasper held onto Jacob.

"Edward are you okay?" I ask checking him over.

"Fuck this shit i'm out," Jacob says walking away, like I care. "Bella you will be back to me."

"FUCK YOU JACOB YOU ARE JUST A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I scream at him, now Jasper was holding me back. Edward got out of Emmetts hold and hugged me. I took in his loving smell.

"What the hell?" Rose says

"What?" I ask letting go over Edward's body but keeping his hand.

".Dating?" Rose asks

"Yes," Edward anwsers for me ".Love."

"Dumbass." Alice whispers

"What?" I ask

"The tone he used it was the dumbass tone he made up after leaving." Alicer explains "So drop it Dickward."

"Dickward?" I ask

"Theres Dickward, Assward, Gayward oh and Man whore." Alice smiles. While Edward was getting mad. "Calm down Edward i'm giving her names to call you, like pet names."

"Like Eddie!" Emmett butts in

"No." I say for Edward. Who looked at me with Thanks.

"Come on Bella it's cute." Rose smiles

"No, he is Edward, my Edward." I smile up to him, and his cheeks turned pink. I made Edward Cullen blush! I got into Rose's car with Jasper and Emmett. Edward was driving Alice. I fell asleep in the car so Emmett carried me to my bed and I fell asleep again.

**The next day!**

I guess we forgot about the sleepover at Alice's because I woke up in my own bed fully dressed. And OW my head hurt. All I know is that Edward is mine now. I laid back on the pillows and smiled. My Edward. I looked at my phone, 12:23pm. SHIT! Thank god it's saturday. I had 3 missed calls and 4 miss texts.

**Texts**

_Bella, Wake up!-_Rose

_Bella!-_Alice

_Bella Alice and Rose told me to text you-_Jasper

_Stop snoring!-_EmmettI didn't snore

_Morning my beautiful Bella I how you had peaceful dreams-_Edward. Aww he is so cute.

**Calls**

_Rose Hale at 11:05am _That's fine

_Alice Cullen at 10:30am _Still fine

_Charile Swan at 8:00am_ Shit!

I dailed Chariles number. **Calling Charile Swan** Stupid dumb phone I know who's number I put in.

"_Hello?_" he anwsered

"Sorry dad I missed you call I was sleeping."

"Yes I know, did you have fun last night?"

"Yes I did,"

"What happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your happy and it's different"

"Oh Edward's back."

"Oh, and?"

"And he and I are kind of dating,"

"WHAT! HELL NO HE HURT YOU, YOU ISABELLA ARE NOT ALLOWED NEAR HIM LET ALONE DATE HIM!"

"Daddy..." I whine

"Do not Daddy me Isabella you are not allowed to date him or see him."

"Dad!"

"No Isabella I will be home tonight at 6, goodbye"

"Bye," I say hanging up. No Edward? But I just got him back, I say starting to cry.

**Send text to Edward Cullen:** _Edward my dad said I can't see you or talk to you-_Bella

_Does that mean no to dating?-_Edward

_I don't want it to, but yes-_Bella

_We can still see each other though, we can sneak around-_Edward

_Good idea, but my dad's the chief of poilce remember-_Bella

_I know, out of town he isn't though ;)-_Edward

_Good point-_Bella

_Tonight wanna meet me at La Bella's in Port Angleas?-_Edward

_Okay what time?-_Bella

_8-_Edward

_Okay see you later-_Bella

_Bye I love you-_Edward

_I love you too-_Bella

**Send text to Alice Cullen and Rose Hale:**

_My dad is ruining my life-_Bella

_What?-_Alice

_Why?-_Rose

_My dad said that he hurt me too much and that i'm not allowed to talk to him or see him, which means no dating-_Bella

_Aww-_Alice

_Not that I don't like your dad but SON OF A BITCH-_Rose

_But we have a plan!-_Bella

_What?-_Alice

_TELL ME!-_Rose

_Were just going to date sercetly so you can't tell-_Bella

_How are you going to pull that off?-_Alice

_Yeah?-_Rose

_We going to date out of town, And I was kind of hoping Rose could keep Emmett busy?-_Bella

_GOOD PLAN!-_Alice

_I will gladly keep Emmett busy ;)-_Rose

_EW TMI!_-Bella (To much info)

_Agree, but I gtg later!-_Alice(Got to go)

_Same here later-_Rose

I put my phone back in my pocket and got up, I checked the clock 1:03pm. Shower time! I walked into my bathroom and turned the water to HOT! and striped. I stepped into the steam and let the water relax my closed back. It worked, and then the hot water ran out, haha Emmett. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, and walked into my beautiful purple room. I looked on the bed to find Emmett?

"EMMETT GET OUT!" I yell holding the towel tighter

"I changed your diaper," he pointed out

"BUT THINGS CHANGED NOW GET OUT!" I scream

"Okay, okay tell me when your done." he says laughing and walking out of the room, he is annoying how does Rose do it. I quickly put on a black mini skirt and a black tank top that kind of showed my boobs in a good way. I finished with a pair of black flats. This way no one knows when I go out tonight. I added brown eye shadow and eye liner then walked downstairs leaving my hair wavy. I walked into the kitchen and **La la Land by: Demi Lovato** was playing and Emmett was cooking lunch singing to it, so I sang along and helped.

"So, your not allowed to date Edward I hear," Emmett says after we sit down.

"Yeah," I say turning to my homemade pizza.

"Well why don't you just sneak around?" he whispers though no one is home but us.

"Why would I do that?" I say a little too quick and my voice a little too high.

"Because you already are," Emmett smirks

"How do you know?" I ask

"I didn't now I do,"

"Don't tell Dad!" I pled

"I won't I like Edward, but not what he did to you. Dad will come around soon," Emmett says with his mouth full, again how does Rose like that? "By the way Rose and Alice said they will be here soon."

"So Alice goes with me up to my room why you suck Rose's face." I smirk cleaning my dishes

"I don't suck her face, I suck other parts" he says wiggling his eyebrows TMI!

"TMI!" I scream

"Ha-ha what a baby,"

"Yeah your BABY sister, that doesn't want to know what you do with her BEST FRIEND." I snap

"Oh you don't know the half of it, and some happened in this very kitchen." he winked

"EW!" I scream

"What's ew?" Alice asks walking into the kitchen with Rose.

"Emmett's telling me by force about his and Rose's sex life," I say hugging Alice

"Emmett thats not nice," Alice says "No need to scar people."

"Hey guys it isn't that much." Rose says blushing. EW they only have been dating for like 3 months.

"But it's been 3 months!" I snap  
"Uh...we kind of did it before..." Rose says lookig down blushing deeper.

"EW!" I say covering my ears.

"Don't be such a baby!" Rose smiles

"A baby? No I'm normal I don't want to hear about my big brother and best friends sex life. What now is Alice going to tell me about her and Jasper's" I rant

"If you want to know it's great," Alice laughs making me, Rose and Emmett laugh. "But it's private which your should be too."

"HELL NO I'M GOING TO SCREAM IT TO THE WORLD!" Emmett yells running out of the kitchen and house standing in the pour rain in the middle of the street. "I HAD SEX WITH ROSALIE HALE!"

"Fuck..." Rose breathes behind me

"Your boyfriend..." I say

"Your brother." she says back

"True. I think he is. Can't be sure." I say running into the rain with my brother and dancing in the rain with him. Rose and Alice ran to join us, till we saw a car pull up. Jasper got out of the car and looked at us weird then picked up Alice and put her in a puddle, Emmett did the same to me, then Rose. Making us all scream with laughter. After getting soaked we all went into the house, Jasper and Emmett went to his room to change while the girls and I went to mine.

"Wheres my clothes?" they ask

"Closet where else?" I smirk. We all three went into my walk in closet and Alice got her short pink skirt and a red tank top with pink flats. Rose got a black tank top and blue jeans and black flats. I changed into blue skinny jeans and a blue tank top with black flats. We all walked out of the closet and brushed our soaking wet hair. Alice made hers spike out like always and Rose made her hair look good down while I just suck mine up in a messy pony tail which looked pretty good. We all went down to the living room and made popcorn then put on Jennifer's Body, **freaking shit man**. Rosalie curled up with Emmett while Alice curled up with Jasper. I sat alone in the chair, well it's better then Emmett drooling on you when he falls asleep. I watched the movie only with my eyes, my brain was thinking of Edward. 4:45pm, only 4 hours to go that is if I sneak out.

**Message to Rose Hale:**

_Can I stay at your house tonight so when I get home from my date with Edward I don't need to lie?-_Bella

_Yes! Why didn't I think of that!-_Rose. I had to to laugh at her face when she typed that.

_Because your not me-_Bella

_Don't be cocky!-_Rose. I laughed outloud at that everyone looked at me and then went back to the movie.

**Message from Edward Cullen:**

_Hey beauitful-_Edward

_Hey yourself-_Bella

_It's 5:00 only 3 more hours till I see your beautiful face-_Edward

_Your making me blush, and I know I can't wait-_Bella

_How are you going to get out?-_Edward

_I'm staying at Rose's tonight-_Bella

_So were going out then going back to her house?-_Edward

_That way I don't have to lie-_Bella

_Good plan, gtg plan Love you-_Edward

_I love you too-_Bella. I looked up from my phone to see everyone smiling at me.

"What?" I ask

"You were talking to Edward." Rosalie says

"H-how do you know?" I ask

"You blushed for one and now your smiling like crazy." Alice points out

"Oh...well..uh..." I say then my phone rings.

**Charile Swan calling**

"Dad's calling," I say leaving the room "Hello?"

"_Hey Bells what are you doing?"_

"Hanging out at home with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper what about you?"

"_Getting on a plane."_

"Why?" I ask

"_Aunt Kate fell down the stairs and I'm going to help her for a few weeks, I know you and Em- I know you can take care of yourself and make sure Emmett doesn't well doesn't burn the house down."_

"Okay dad send her our love," I say

"_Okay Bells see you in 6 weeks,"_

"Bye dad," I say hanging up, I walked back into the living room to find Jasper, Rose and Emmett. "Where's Alice?" I ask

"Bathroom," Rose says

"Why did dad call?" Emmett asks as I sit down in the chair again.

"Aunt Kate fell down the stairs and he is going to help her for six weeks, so we are home alone. I have to make sure you don't burn the house down." I giggle

"Oh haha but I'm older than you!" Emmett whines

"But not mature." I snap back playfully.

"I'm mature" Emmett pouts crossing his arms over his huge chest.

"Sure you are." I say

"I AM!" Emmett yells

"Of course you are Emmy." Rose smiles

"Thanks Rosie"Emmett smiles kissing her cheek

"So Rose I don't have to sneak out, so I don't need to stay at your house." I smile

"Yeah but i'm staying here, with Emmett," Rose smiles

"I wanna stay too!" Alice whines coming in the room

"Sure, Jasper you can too." I agree

"Sure," he says pulling Alice on his lap

"You have 2 hours to get ready!" Alice says

"Yeah I know, maybe Edward could sleep over too!" I smile jumping up and down

"Okay, I will call Edward, and you too can spend your night here with us." Alice says dailing her cell "Hey Edward, i'm calling for Bella, Charile went away from 6 weeks and she wants everyone to stay the night so we were thinking at you could stay tonight and have your guys date here." Alice says into the phone then Edward's faint voice comes threw the phone, but I couldn't hear him "Edward..yes you and her will be in her room..Emmett and Rose in his ,Jasper and I will be in the guestroom..EDWARD!...okay see you at 8" she say hanging up

"What he say?" I ask

"He is coming, he wanted to know if he was sleeping in your room. I said he was. He will be here at 8" Alice explains

"Okay," I say walking up to my room. I looked in my closet, what should I wear? And I have to find cute PJ's for tonight. I picked out jeans that made my ass look hot, and a blue top that showed a little of my chest. For tonight I picked out a black nightgown from Victoria Secrect THANK YOU ROSE AND ALICE! I walked out and slipped on my black flats, I looked in the mirror, and brushed my hair. It looked okay so I lefted it alone. I started on my make up. I put on black eye liner and brown eye shadow, nothing really noticeable. After seeing I look okay I checked the clock **7:03pm **only 57 or mins to wait for my one true love, man I sound like a fucking sissy.

"Bella are you ready yet?" Rose asks

"Yeah I am," I say

"Come on, Edward called Alice he will be here in 10." Rose says pulling me out of my room and down the stairs.

"Oh, so what did you have planned?" I ask Alice and Rose.

"Planned?" Alice smiles

"Yes you know the thing you always go to far with. Planned." I smirk

"Why Miss. Swan that smirk is only worth a Cullen." Alice giggles

"I learn from the best Miss. Cullen so to be Hale." I wink making her blush, "Are you blushing Alice?" I ask tickling her sides playfully.

"Stop Bella ha-ha stop!" Alice crys laughing. I keep tickling her and laughing myself, we were a funny thing to see. A girl that is alittle small then normal tickling a girl the size of a pixie.

"Poor little Alice," I laugh, I hear the laughter of Emmett, Rose, Jasper and one more person. I stop tickling the pixie and look up to see Edward. "Hey," I say still laughing.

"May I ask why you were tickling my sister?" he asks hugging me while laughing.

"No reason really." I smile giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Okay before you too start that why don't we go out for dinner?" Rose asks

"Where?" Alice and I ask at the same time making us all go back into giggles.

"Guess you two DO think alike," Emmett laughs

"Shut it Emmett," Alice and I say laughing again.

"I have a idea insted of taking the "twins" out why don't we stay here and order pizza?" Rose says

"Okay," Alice and I say at once again making us laugh so bad my sides hurt.

"Okay enough one of you say something different," Rose says

"Bitch" I say

"Rose" Alice says at the same time making everyone laugh again, but Rose just smirks.

"You two are lucky I love you both," Rose smiles

"Love you too Rose," I smile.

"Yeah Rosie we love you too much." Alice smirks

"CULLEN SMIRK!" I point out

"Yes but I am a Cullen you are going to be married to one," Alice says winking and pointing to her brother, making me blush. "Ha! Who's blushing now?"

"Alice..." I say trying to hide my face in Edward's chest.

"It's okay, if she didn't say it, I would've." Edward whispers to me. Making me blush more.

"I love you Edward." I smile

"I love you too Bella." he says kissing me,

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" Emmett says whining like a baby.

"Em, go order pizza with Rose." I smirk

"Okay!" he says running to the kitchen with the others leaving me and Edward. Edward then pulled my face back to him and kissed me with feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. He started to kiss down my neck making me moan in pleasure.

_"Shh shh Emmett would you be quiet!"_ I hear in the kitchen, making Edward and I pull away.

"Wanna have a little fun with our friends?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"Sure, how?" I whisper back

"Follow me." he says pulling me upstairs. "Okay sit on the bed okay."

"Okay?" I say sitting on my bed while he shut the door.

"Bounce." he says jumping on the bed beside me, while bouncing. I did what I was told and bounce.

"_HOLY SHIT!"_ we heard downstairs making me giggle.

"It's working!" Edward whispered

"Not yet it's not," I say "Oh EDWARD!" I moan smiling trying not to laugh

"Good plan." Edward winks "I like the way you moan my name."

"Thanks..." I say blushing.

"BELLA!" Edward yell/moaned

"Edward faster," I moan louder

"Bella!" Edward smiled. I bounced hard on the bed, my butt started to hurt. Edward bounced on the bed next to me smiling.

"CALM DOWN IN HERE!" Emmett says busting the door open seeing us sitting on the bed. I couldn't take the look on his face, I started laughing my head off, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper soon joined me.

"You..Felt..For..That." I say laughing not getting all the words out.

"It..Was..Funny..As..Hell.." Edward says laughing as well

"It sounded real..."Rose says then laughing more.

"It was so! fake!" I say laughing

"Yeah Edward can't make Bella scream!" Alice smirks

"ALICE!" I say

"I can Alice, just wait to hear every detail Bella tells you and Rose." Edward smirks making me blush like crazy

"If I can't tell my sex life Bella can't either." Emmett says

"You tried?" Edward asks

"Maybe..."Emmett says blushing

"Why man, no one wants to hear that. Jasper and I don't want to either." Edward says

"Then why would Rose and Alice want to hear about you and Bella?" Emmett asks

"Because Emmy, I love Bella as does Alice and we want to know if littie Eddie is packing." Rose smirks

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT!" Alice whines

"Ha-Ha okay then I will only tell Rose." I smirk

"NO! Tell me! Everything but his size, like EW my brother here!" Alice pouts

"Okay guys lets go watch a movie and eat pizza." I say leaving my room with them following me downstairs. Alice put on 13 going on 30 and Rose got us pizza, I got us drinks then we sat and watched the movie.

**2hours later**

"Man thats a stupid movie," I say

"It's so sad." Emmett says wiping his eyes

"Your boyfriend..."I whisper to Rose

"Your brother..." she whispers back

"You don't know that." I snap

"You to are the same," Alice points out

"How?" I ask yawning

"I will tell you tomorrow, go to bed." Alice smiles

"I'm not tired." I say drifting to sleep putting my head on Rose's shoulder. I then felt someone lift me up and carry me up stairs, it was Edward. The way I fit in his arms told me it was him. He put me on the bed, and started humming.

"Edward?" I ask

"Your awake?" he asked back

"Yes, I need to get dressed," I say going into my closet. I slipped on the black nightgown and walked out. Edwards eyes grew so big I think they almost fell out of his head. "Hi,"

"Y-you l-look be-beautiful." he says blushing.

"Thanks." I smirk

"Are you trying to kill me?" he whispers

"Don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do, your dressing TOO sexy. One of these days or hours I may just jump you."

"Then it's good that were in my room." I say kissing him. He pulled me onto his lap so my legs were on either side of his. Our lips still together, I started to unbutton his shirt. I got it off and threw it on the floor beside the bed. He took my nightgown off, and I started unbuttoning his jeans. "Wait Bella," he says breaking apart from me.

"What?" I ask

"I don't think we should do this now."

"Why?"

"Because first your brother is here and he would kill me, and my little sister is here and I think she would be grossed out." he smirks

"True." I say getting off of him and giving him his shirt and putting on my nightgown.

"Your not sad are you?" he asks

"No why would I be" I lied

"Oh..."he says knowing I lied "It doesn't mean we can't kiss." he says kissing me

"Yes I know, but we can't do anything more." I frown but he kisses me making me smile.

"We can, but not ALL the way," he smirks kissing me again

"Your such a dork." I smile kissing him, while he pulls me onto his lap again. We started kissing again. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I didn't do anything that he didn't want me too. Then I felt his hands go down my back and grab my ass. It felt so good, that I moaned into his mouth.

"Mmm Does my Bella like that?" he says grabbing it again, making me moan once again. He then started to leave me lips and kiss his way down my neck. I started breathing faster and moaning like crazy. Edward seemed to like it and pushed me back so he was on top of me. He kissed down my neck once again but not stopping, he got to my bra and kissed both my breasts. He kissed down my stomach, licked around my belly button, and still went down, he placed one kiss on the spot I wanted him most.

"Don't tease, p-please" I moan

"Don't like to be teased?" he asks

"No..." I moan again

"You have been teasing me for years." he says kissing me there again. "Bella your so wet, it's going threw your panties."

"Mmmm Edward..." I moan my breathing going faster.

"You want me here?" he asks dragging his fingers over my wet center.

"Yesss" I hiss. He then pulled my wet underwear off and stuck one finger in my wetness. "More..." He stuck another one of thoughs piano fingers in me making me hiss in pleasure. "Edward..." He kept pumping his long fingers in and out of me. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him to stop me from moaning too loud. "I'm Cumming!" I whisper/moan.

"Damn Bella your fucking sexy." he says as I cum all over his fingers. He take them out and licks them clean. SEXY! I roll us over so I was on top of him.

"Ready?" I whisper in his ear making him glup. I nibbed his ear and kissed my way down to his boxers.I licked the waist band from one hip to the other. I then licked down the 'v' shape of his hips. His boner got harder under my hand. "Edward your so sexy" I look up and wink. Making him BLUSH!

I then pulled his boxers down and showed his boner. Man it was big, bigger than Jacobs anyway**.(HAD TO SAY IT) **I took it in my hands and rubbed up and down the shaft. Then I took the tip in my mouth and licked it. I then began sucking on it, making him moan and breath faster.

"Bella!" he moaned as he cummed in my mouth, I swallowed everything then let him go with a 'pop'.

"Wow Bella, just wow. Since when are you this dirty?" he asks

"Since always, guess you don't know me that well." I wink

"I know your body well."

"Now you do," I smirk

"Cullen smirk." he says touching my cheek

"Swan smirk," I correct

"Swan so to be Cullen smirk." I think I heard him whisper. Then I drift to sleep.

Then next morning I woke to the sweet smell of Edward. I looked up at the man I love. Now I know we can be together forever. The End


End file.
